1937-38 List of Allan Cup eligible teams
This is a list of the teams that were eligible in the 1937-38 season for the Allan Cup, emblematic of the senior amateur hockey championship of Canada. The list is not complete. There are at least five leagues in Quebec of which the list of teams is not currently available. There are 185 teams on the list, which means that counting the missing leagues there were in excess of 200 teams eligible for the Allan Cup that season. Intermediate teams in Western Canada had stopped competing for the Cup about five years before, instead playing off for a separate cup - the Edmonton Journal Trophy. Intermediate teams still played for the Allan Cup in Ontario and Quebec, which accounts for the large number of teams in these two provinces. There were ten districts in Canada, five in the west and five in the east. =''Champions= District Champions Western Canada *British Columbia: 'Trail Smoke Eaters' *Alberta: 'Calgary Rangers' *Saskatchewan: 'Flin Flon Bombers' *Manitoba: 'Red Lake Thunderers' *Thunder Bay: 'Port Arthur Bearcats' Eastern Canada *Norhtern Ontario: 'Falconbridge Falcons' *Ontario Senior "A": 'Toronto Goodyears' *Ontario Senior "B": 'Chatham Maroons' *Ontario Intermediate "A": 'Preston Riversides' *Ottawa: 'Cornwall Flyers' *Quebec: 'Quebec Aces' *Martimes: 'Moncton Maroons' ''There were no playoffs amongst all the teams in Ontario so the champions are listed separately. Regional Champions *Western Canada: Trail Smoke Eaters (won Allan Cup) *Eastern Canada: Cornwall Flyers =''Eligible teams= British Columbia (6) West Kootenay League *Coleman Canadians *Kimberley Dynamiters *Lethbridge Maple Leafs *Nelson Maple Leafs *Rossland Warriors *'Trail Smoke Eaters' Alberta (7) Alberta Senior Hockey League *Calgary Bronks *'Calgary Rangers' *Drumheller Miners *Edmonton Dominions *Edmonton Superiors *Olds Elks Independent Team *Luscar Indians Saskatchewan (8) Southern Section *Moose Jaw Millers *Regina Aces *Regina Vics *Weyburn Beavers *Yorkton Millers Northern Section *'Flin Flon Bombers' *Prince Albert Mintos *Saskatoon Quakers Manitoba (3) Independent teams *Kenora Clayton's Flyers *'Red Lake Thunderers' *Winnipeg International Laboratories Thunder Bay (8) Little Long Lac League *Bankfield *Geraldton *Jellicoe *Little Long Lac *McLeod-Cockshutt Thunder Bay Senior Hockey League *Fort William Wanderers *'Port Arthur Bearcats' *Schreiber Colts Northern Ontario (8) Nickel Belt League *Creighton Eagles *Conreco Aces *Frood Tigers *'Falconbridge Falcons' Gold Belt League *Lake Shore Blue Devils *Dome Porkies *Toburn Beavers *Wright-Hargreaves Ontario (35) Senior "A" *Brantford Rangers *Kitchener Greenshirts *Oshawa G-Men *Port Colborne Sailors *'Toronto Goodyears' Senior "B" *Belleville Redmen *'Chatham Maroons' *Grimsby Peach Kings *Niagara Falls Cataracts *Peterborough *Port Colborne Incos *Queen's University *St Catharines Macs *Thorold Mountaineers *Trenton RCAF Flyers Intermediate "A" *Acton Tanners *Brantford Native Sons *Camp Borden *Collingwood Shipbuilders *Galt Terriers *Gananoque *Gravenhurst Indians *Guelph Maple Leafs *Kingston Garrison *Kingston City *London *Midland British Consols *Owen Sound Trappers *Paris Black Hawks *'Preston Riversides' *Royal Military College *Sarnia Imperials *Stratford Majors *Waterloo Tigers *Woodstock Red Devils Ottawa (20) Senior "A" Ottawa City Senior League *'Cornwall Flyers' *Hull Volants *LaSalle College *Ottawa Montagnards Senior "B" Hull & District League *Eastview *Gatineau *Hull Canadiens *St Gerard Pontiac League *Bristol *Quyon *Shawville St Lawrence League *Cardinal *Chesterville Maple Leafs *Cornwall Canadiens *Prescott Panthers Upper Ottawa Valley League *Arnprior Greenshirts *Carleton Place Red Wings *Perth Crescents *Renfrew Maroons *Smiths Falls MicMacs Quebec (56+) Senior Quebec Senior Hockey League *McGill University *Montreal Concordia Civics *Montreal Royals *Montreal Victorias *Ottawa Senators *'Quebec Aces' *Verdun Maple Leafs Provincial Senior League *Drummondville Maroons *Granby Red Sox *Lafontaine Bleus *Montreal St Jacques *Sherbrooke Red Raiders *Valleyfield Braves ''Note: The Boston Olympics also played this season but, as an American team, were not eligible for the Allan Cup. Intermediate Brome-Mississquoi League *Cowansville Victorias *Knowlton *Sutton Drummondville Town League *Aramis *Dominion Silk Millionaires *Maple Leaf Celanese *St. Joseph Aces Eastern Provincial League *Grand'Mere *La Tuque *Quebec Lions *Shawinigan Falls *Trois Rivieres Renards *Victoriaville Tigres Montreal Intermediate League *McGill University *Notre Dame de Grace *St Jerome *St Lambert Royals *Villeray *Westmount Mount Royal League *Champlain *College St Laurent *Iberville *Montefiore Red Wings *Montreal Champetre *Rosemount *Snowdon Stars Quebec City Intermediate League *Quebec Aces *Quebec Civil Service *Quebec Crescents *Quebec Red Indians St. Francois Valley League *Sherbrooke Canadiens *Sherbrooke Maple Leafs *Windsor Mills St Jerome Town League *Hollywood *Knights of Columbus *Red Devils *Shamrocks Others There were the Inter-City League, Wolfe County League, Vaudreuil-Dorion League, Thetford Mines Town League, and an unknown league that was won by the Montreal Italians, Maritimes (34) Cape Breton Senior Hockey League *Glace Bay Miners *Northside Monarchs *Reserve Mines *Sydney Millionaires Central Section *Amherst Ramblers *Oxford Colts *Sackville *Springhill Central Valley Senior Hockey League *Annapolis Royal Tigers *Bridgetown Hawks *Middleton Maple Leafs Eastern Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League *Berwick Bruins *Dartmouth AOH *Halifax Wolverines *Kentville Wildcats Nova Scotia Hockey League *Dalhousie University *Halifax Haligonians *New Glasgow Seven Ups *Truro Bearcats Southern New Brunswick Senior Hockey League *Fredericton Capitals *'Moncton Maroons' *Saint John Beavers *St. Andrews *St Stephen Valley Senior Hockey League *Acadia University *Port Williams Ports *Windsor Maple Leafs *Wolfville Sunocos Independent Teams *Antigonish Bulldogs *Bathurst *Charlottetown Abegweits *Chatham *Edmunston Eskimos *Summerside Crystals =''Team Photos= Source 308 30579.jpg|'Allan Cup Champion Trail Smoke Eaters' !BeMN,vQCGk~$(KGrHqYH-CYErgL0)g66BK8OIyo0gw~~ 12.jpg|'Eastern Champion Cornwall Flyers 37-38ChaMar.jpg|Ontario Senior B Champion Chatham Maroons 37-38MJMill.jpg|Moose Jaw Millers Category:1938 in hockey Category:Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs Category:Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs